Wastelands
by LouveAsha
Summary: While trying to destroy his evil side, Flippy accidentally sends himself, Sniffles, and Flaky 200 years in the future. In a completely different, irradiated world. Everything here is a dead wasteland. Can they ever get themselves out of this mess? Fallout3/HTF
1. The Invention

Everything was set, they were going to get ride of Flippy's evil side once and for all! Sniffles had everything planned, all of his data had been checked and rechecked. His hypothesis had been proven yet again and again by his many experiments, and he had already fore-seen any risks that might occur in this procedure. Everything was ready. All that was left now was to wait on Flippy to get there.

Sniffles sighed aloud at the thought of being able to come across the war vet without having to worry about being sliced and diced, or mutilated in anyway to the darker half of the veterans delight. As he heard his doorbell ring he ran up the hall and briefly, before reaching the hall, stopped and walked the rest of the way.

Sniffles took a deep breath and opened his door, looking at the green bear expectantly, only to gaze curiously at the second person at the door. "H-hi Sniffles." Flaky greeted bashfully. "Flippy wanted me to come with him, y-you know as support."

Sniffles nodded, and gave both of them a friendly smile.

"Well Flippy, are you sure your ready? If you don't want to I can post-pone the procedure." Flippy shook his head furiously, even though the look in his eyes told Sniffles that he might have been reconsidering the thought. After all, Evil was Flippy, just a darker and more bloodthirsty version.

"No, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Flippy muttered.

The last couple of weeks whenever Flippy had 'flipped out' it seemed that Evil was throwing a tantrum, instead of the usual hack and slash. That included throwing chairs at random passer-byers and bombing Sniffles's house. He knew Flippy wanted to get ride of him, and was furious. After Sniffles pulled Flippy into his machine that would get ride of Evil, he would never be back. Evil would be in an internal death.

It occurred to Sniffles that this might be worst than what Evil did to them. After all, it was forever. But Sniffles dismissed the thought, and wondered vaguely if Flippy was thinking the same thing. Flippy looked worried, but followed Sniffles down to the lab obediently, with Flaky trailing after, murmuring comforting things to Flippy the whole way.

Flippy's Pov:

Ever since he had asked Sniffles to help him get ride of Evil, he never really imaged that his wish would be granted. This was everything he had ever hoped for. He would be able to go places without the constant worry of causing anybody harm. He wouldn't ever hurt his friends again.

Yet something felt like this was horribly wrong, and Flippy couldn't get ride of the twisting feeling in his gut that got worse and worse as he went, step by step, to Sniffles basement. Closer to Sniffles machine that he said would cure him. Closer to Evil's death. It all felt horribly wrong, yet seemed like it was the right thing to do.

He remember how Evil had reacted the first day he knew that they were plotting against him.

_Flashback:_

Flippy was brushing his teeth, getting ready to go to bed after his talk with Sniffles. He said he could do it, but at the moment he didn't know all the side effects it would have on both Flippy and his counter part. Flippy spit into the sink he wiped his mouth off._ You really think you can get ride of me? Bah! Why would you want to do something like that, you need me._

Evil spoke it as if it weren't an opinion, but a fact. Flippy growled to himself and pointedly ignored him, snatching up his bottle of mouthwash from under the sink.

_You would be dead right now if it weren't for me. I saved your life while you were cringing in a dead corpse! _

Flippy grimaced at the memory, pushing back the bloody images of war that Evil was surely pushing into his mind. "You only did that to save your own skin," Flippy stated.

"You wouldn't have saved me if you were another person's problem."

_Damn right I wouldn't! I can't stand having to share your body, and sit around in your head that's corrupted with unicorns and penguins! This is a pansy heaven, and my own personal hell!_

Flippy just grunted, he wasn't in the mood it argue with himself at the moment. As if his counter part knew Flippy had lost interest in their arguement, he growled and faded back in the recesses of Flippy's mind.

_~xoxoxoxo~  
_

Then, the idea of him being free of his darker half had always made him smile. Now though, Flippy felt frightened, and as if what he was doing was some horrible crime against nature. He didn't like Evil, but he didn't want anyone to have to cease to exist completely. No one knew what happened after a forever death.

Would everything be black and silent? Would there be some strange after-life like a heaven or hell? Or would Evil simply be born again into another body? _Impossible_, Flippy thought. _Evil had never been born anyways_. As he took another step, Flaky turned toward him, trying her best to hide the troubled look in her eyes. She too, was probably wondering what would become of someone who never came back from the dead.

"Flippy, your shaking," She murmured, ducking her eyes as if she were embarrassed. Flippy, surprised, glanced at his trembling paw. He hadn't noticed.

"Are you sure your ready to do this? Maybe you should post-pone it for today."

Flaky had been trying to be helpful, but Flippy couldn't help but feel a sting at her words. Evil had done all those terrible things to his friends, and even tried killing him once. And yet Flippy couldn't help but fear for what might become of his alter ego. Growling to himself in determination, he forced all his misleading away and focused at the task at hand. If Evil could try to destroy him, why couldn't he do the same?

"I'm fine, but thank you for the concern," Flippy said curtly, and walked at a brisker pace than before.

Soon all three of them were at the bottom of the stairs, and Flippy and Flaky were staring curiously at all the strange contraptions Sniffles had created. There were lots of tables with chemicals adoring them, some light blues or dark shades of purple. There was a strange object that caught Flippy's eye, a metal machine with probably thousands of levers and knobs on it, and quite a few flashing buttons. As if Sniffles knew what he was thinking, Sniffles turned and gave both friends a sharp glare.

"Don't. Touch. Anything. I have some very dangerous stuff in here, and a few of my inventions still have some bugs that need to be worked out. One wrong move can cripple my whole lab and destroy everything I've worked hard for."

Flippy and Flaky nodded, and followed Sniffles past the strange machine and to a wall. Built into the wall looked to be a metal shower, as Sniffles pushed a button the door slide open and steam swirled out, covering their feet with a thick fog that reached to their ankles.

"After this you won't have to worry about Evil again." Sniffles said with a welcoming smile. "He'll be gone forever."

Flippy gulped, a fresh wave of terror crashed over him._ This isn't going to work! _Evil said, practically screaming at him. _You can't get rid of me, I am you! _Flippy felt his knees tremble at hearing Evil's voice get that high. His voice had been laced with panic.

Before Flippy could even think about changing his mind and turning around, Sniffles gave him a shove that sent him toppling into the machine. He opened his mouth to argue but Sniffles shut the glass door, cutting off anything he had been about to say. He watched as Sniffles and Flaky backed away from the outside of the strange machine and pressed a button. The fog disappeared and suddenly everything felt like an oven. Flippy felt a bead of sweat drip down his fore-head.

_Well aren't you happy now? I'm about to die, isn't that what you wanted! _Flippy shook his head furiously, even though he knew his friends were probably staring at him. _ 'I didn't want to do this Evil, but -'_

_Bullshit! I'm in your head, I know everything you do, everything you think about. You've wanted this for a long time; wanting me dead. Don't you realize that I'm you for crying out loud! You'll be a miserable excuse of a bear without me!_

Suddenly a loud noise, like a rush of air, roared in the machine, bringing it to life. Flippy listened closely, waiting to see if Evil would say anything else. But he didn't say anything, and Flippy felt strange in the quiet. Things were never quiet with a manic in your head. Flippy just stood there awkwardly, thinking about how his life was going to be completely different from now on.

He would be able to go out without scaring away any fearful citizens, and he might even be able to go back into the force. After all, his soldiering buddies wouldn't have to worry about being murdered by their own ally. Then again, Flippy never wanted to go back to the force, not after he had been through so much.

As he pondered over things, Flippy realized a great deal of time had passed, and Flaky was sitting down beside Sniffles while he maned the controls. Flippy's head felt unusually clear, like a sudden burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Was Evil already gone? Flippy couldn't help but let out a sigh, that hadn't been so bad. Then a horrible screaming broke out, ringing out in Flippy's ears. He had spoken too soon.

The person that was screaming sounded like his every soul was being ripped in two, like someone had been pulling out their intestines while they still withered on the ground. Flippy looked around frantically, making sure Flaky and Sniffles were alright, praying nothing had went wrong! But as Flippy looked around, Flaky and Sniffles were whispering something, and pointing at the computer screen. They couldn't hear it, only Flippy could. The horrible realization dawned on him; The ungodly sounds Flippy was hearing were Evil's screams.

Heart thudding in his chest, and the animal-like wails ringing in his head, Flippy shoved at the glass door. It didn't budge. Gasping, Flippy padded down his jacket for his bowie knife. His mind was reeling, he never heard Evil let out any cry of pain. Even when he been caught by the enemy and gutted alive he had only growled defiantly at them. Yet he now sounded like every fiber of his being were on fire.

Finally Flippy found his knife and pulled his arm back and slammed it into the glass as hard as he could. The glass door only shuddered under the weight of his attack and left a small cut. Evil's screams rose louder in his head and Flippy felt like screaming with him in a mix of frustration and panic. If he knew that it would be this horrible, Flippy would have never came to Sniffles for help. He pulled his fist back again and pounded at the glass door with his knife. It hardly did anything.

Why weren't Sniffles and Flaky letting him out? Wasn't it clear that he didn't want to do this anymore? With another jab at the door, Flippy felt hope rise in his chest when the small cut grew to a splintering crack. But that hope just about vanished as Evil's screams suddenly got louder and started coming to a stop. Flippy felt himself push and hack at the door wildly, all sense and reason deserting him.

With a loud moan, the glass door shattered and Flippy crashed out of the machine in a deranged mental state. He looked at everything with wild and bright eyes, his movements jerky and almost spastic.

"Oh my lord Flippy, are you alright!" Flaky cried, but he didn't notice. The sudden silence in his head was deafening.

Without thinking, he spotted a sudden flashing of lights and spun around, fur bristling in fear and complete madness. Flippy lunged at the lights and felt something- a lever- twist under his weight. There was a bright blinding light and complete darkness settled over him. His unstable thoughts wondered vaguely if that was what it was like to stay dead forever.

* * *

Finally edited this chapter, thank God!


	2. Where The Hell am I?

Edited this chapter also~

Disclaimer-I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

His whole body ached, and his head felt like it just might implode. Groggily, Flippy opened his weary eyes. It took awhile before they adjusted, but even before all the blurriness went away Flippy knew something wasn't right.

A vast landscape of gray's, black, and brown's stretched out in front of him. There were old cars, torn and rusted, sprawled out everywhere. Rocks and metal shavings stabbed into his hands. Looking around, Flippy realized he was outside, and a harsh wind whipped across his face. There wasn't anything green and colorful. All the trees, and there were few, were old and gnarled, with leafless spiky branches. Under neath him, Flippy noticed a broken and completely useless road that appeared to have been unused in decades.

"Where am I," he asked. Destroyed buildings sparkled like dusty diamonds in the distance, and his sudden confusion on why Evil hadn't snapped at him with a 'How the hell should I know' disappeared as he remembered what had happened.

Flippy dusted his pants off and let his eyes wonder. He had so many questions, about how he might've gotten here and where his friends were. Then with a feeling of horror, a thought suddenly struck him. Maybe something had happened during the procedure. Maybe, Flippy had died, instead of Evil, and had been sent to this place.

Flippy brushed the thought away feeling foolish. If either part of him had died, it would have been Evil, that was certain. He sighed, what was he going to do? Flippy knew that just standing there wasn't going to do him any good, so he glanced down at the road. _It has to lead somewhere, doesn't it?_

Flaky's Pov:

Flaky felt helpless. Circled around her were strange, angry looking people. A mean looking rabbit that she now knew as Dane was their leader, and both his two followers, Rach and Erin didn't appear any friendlier. Their clothes were battered and dirty, and all three had a weapon of some sort.

Dane had a sawed off shotgun. Rach, the yellow bear, had a club. Erin, another rabbit, had a dull looking knife, but a knife none the less was dangerous, and so were these men. Flaky trembled at the thought of what they might do to her.

"Well, well, well, whatsit we to do with such a pretty thing? What you'd say," Dane asked, a dark grin on his face and keeping his gun leveled toward Flaky's head.

Both Rach and Erin chuckled, their eyes gleaming. Flaky felt herself shaking, and thought she might be sick.

"Well!" Dane demanded louder this time, making both of the other men jump back.

Rach popped his knuckles and gave her a toothy, no, toothless smile. All his teeth seemed to have rotten out.

"We should break her bones and throw her in a fire. I like to hear them scream."

All the men let out howls of laughter, and Flaky found herself looking around frantically for any escape route. But the strange men were crowded in too close to her, so close that if she moved from her spot she would be touching their legs. That thought unsettled her deeply.

Erin, with wide, excited eyes spoke up."It'll be even better if we tie her up and leave her for the Yao Guai! It would be nice to watch them feed again, won't it?"

Flaky knew she had to think, and fast. If not there was no telling what these men would do to her. Let alone what they wanted to do with her. With a sudden leap, she barreled into a surprised Dane and knocked him flat on the ground. Before any of them had a chance to think she took off at full speed, running as fast as her feet would carry her. A howl of rage erupted from the men, and it made Flaky run even faster.

"You stupid bitch, I'll kill you!" They screamed after her, and she heard a shot ring out.

With dread Flaky remembered the shotgun, and realized she was probably still in shooting rang. She ducked behind an old useless car and whimpered, hearing them yell out all sorts of terrible things they were going to do to her. The red furred girl looked around for anything she might be able to use to keep them away, but found nothing. Shaking in terror, Flaky glanced over the broken car, trying to see how close they were.

But they weren't there anymore. Flaky almost let out a sigh of relief.

Almost.

A meaty hand clamped down over her mouth and her relief turned into terror.

"Gotcha girly!"

Flaky let out a muffled wail, hoping someone would hear her, but she knew it was useless. She had woken up here all alone, so she figured she was going to die here alone. Dune was eying her scornfully, and it was evident in the way the other two were looking at her that they felt the same thing. She knew, that this death was going to be a horrible one, and wouldn't leave her mental state unscathed.

"It wasn't nice running away from us," Dune lowered his face until it was level with her's. "Now we're going to fuck you up."

It was then that his head blew clear off his shoulder's in meaty chunks, splattering Flaky's face with blood. Flaky let out a wild scream and the other two men suddenly jumped. Before either one of them had a chance to run, a loud, powerful gun shot sounded and blood burst out of Erins' chest. He crumpled to the ground.

Rach ran, dropping his club at the same time. Before he even made it four feet away he hit the ground, dead as a doornail. She flinched, waiting for another gun shot to sound her death, but nothing happened. Flaky gazed around for any sign of life, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see anyone in the gray wasteland.

Everything was quite before Flaky dared to move, and she went through Dune's pockets. He had a bunch of useless stuff, six bottle caps, a syringe filled with strange liquid, and some cigarettes. Sighing she walked away, stopped for a minute, and ran back and kicked Dune's body as hard as she could.

Flaky then turned toward the other bodies, and found some other things that were pretty much extra weight and gave their bodies the same kick treatment. The only thing she found that might be useful was a bottle of water and a crudely drawn map. She pocketed the items along with Erin's dull knife, just to be safe. Whatever this place was, Flaky didn't care;

She just wanted to get home.

* * *

Gah! :U

Why did I make this chapter so short?


	3. High School of Hell

Yeah, I edited this one too. Hopefully when I write new chapters they won't be as... incorrect? as these had been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

Flippy couldn't believe his luck. The road had led him around the deserted wasteland for over two hours, and right ahead of him was a school. Squinting his eyes, he tried to read the old and weathered sign but failed. That didn't matter though, a school was probably one of the most safest places he knew, even if this one was old and creepy looking. There had to be a few people in there that could help him.

_If there is anyone alive out here anyways_.

Flippy opened the door to the school just a crack, and peeked inside. No one was in sight. He took a few ginger steps inside the seemingly empty building and closed the door softy behind himself. There were two halls, one to the left, and one to the right. Flippy took the right. Walking around, he looked closely at everything, trying to decide if there were any signs of life here. After stepping by some lockers, he stopped.

What was that smell?

Flippy walked a little farther, going toward the rotting reek. He stopped abruptly at locker number 136. He gagged, and pinched his nose. Whatever it was smelled horrible. Flippy opened the locker with his free hand and the smell hit a new odor, one of death and decaying flesh. His face got a darker shade of green and his whole body stiffened. There was a mesh net, and inside the net were bloody body chunks of meat and a piece of someone's brain.

Flippy stumbled back a few paces, clutching his head, feeling a sudden migraine. His teeth felt sharper, and everything seemed to fade away as Evil took over. Flippy found himself standing there panting, realizing that Evil was gone.

Now on high alert, his muscles tensed as he thought of either running or fighting. There were sounds of someone, or rather, something, bellowing in laughter a few doors down. No one in here would help him, that was for sure. Flippy took a few small steps back, and heard a sudden beeping noise. Without thinking, he lunged to the floor and covered his head as a trap went off, exploding and blowing a few lockers off their hinges.

Ears vibrating from the loud bomb, he thought he could hear deep, grunting voices calling to each other. Thinking fast, he looked around for a hiding place, but he was completely surround by lockers. Loud footsteps echoed down the hall and he flung himself at the nearest locker and shut himself inside.

He felt something wet and squishy touch his back and he almost leaped out of the locker. But the thundering footsteps that stopped just short of Flippy's hiding place made him stay still, trapping him in locker 136 with the gore bag. Peeking through the small holes, he saw a massive figure covered in leathery, yellowish green skin. It was twice his size, and wore armor and held a sub machine gun. Looking closer, Flippy saw that there were two, not one of the beasts.

"'Ey what was that'? Wher'e he'd go?" One of them grunted, the other let out a snort.

"Just em, radroaches, crawlin' everywher' they is."

"No, I's seen something." The first argued. "Looked, he'd make a good supper. You'd just has'ta tells me that' I needed a looked that'a way, nows he's gone."

Flippy felt himself tremble, and forced himself to breath evenly. He hated to think about who the bloody parts behind him had been. He pushed himself back, closer to the gore bag when his hand touched something. Pulling it up, he stared at a blood stained teddy bear in open horror.

"Well, I got's somethin' in here's." A giant yellow hand opened Flippy's locker, and reached inside blindly. Flippy dropped the toy as a sweaty finger poked the side of his face. Mind reeling, he lashed out with his bowie knife and cut the finger clear off. The monster let out a howl, and suddenly it dropped the heavy gun.

Taking his only chance to escape, he pulled a grenade from his jacket and threw it behind him as he ran as far as he could from the monsters. A loud scream sounded at the same time the grenade blew up, and Flippy couldn't help but let a grin slide across his face. He ducked into another room and slide under a teachers desk to catch his breath.

Flippy kept his ears perked for any sounds of pursuit but didn't hear any. He stole a quick glance over the desk and gazed at the room cautiously. There were four rows of five desks, and in a few corners were more gory bags filled with body parts. Flippy couldn't help but wonder if he would end up in one of those bags before the day was over.

Slouching back behind the desk, the green bear bowed his head. Where was he suppose to go now?

Flaky's Pov:

"Please, I need some water."

Flaky felt her eyes brim with tears and her heart ache. Sitting outside in the dirt and dust was a blue mouse. He hardly looked blue though, with all the dirt and filth smudged on his clothes and in his fur.

She had been walking, following her map. Every new place she saw she had marked on her map, including Vault 101 and Spring Vale Middle School. Flaky had no idea what a vault was suppose to be, but just wrote down what the metal door to the tunnel had said. On her map, was a place called Megaton, and Flaky had decided to go there, since it had been the closest.

"Will any water do," Flaky asked, reaching for her own water bottle. The blue mouse shook his head.

"I can't drink that radiated shit, it's going to kill me. Please ma'am, I need purified water."

Flaky looked at her water bottle, wondering how there came to be radiated water. She shook her water bottle and watched a few spec's of dirt and grime float to the bottom. Flaky sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any purified water." The mouse looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, if you find any?" Flaky nodded, then looked back up at the big metal fortress in front of her. She really didn't know what to think of the tall, metal walls that surround the small area, but a number of birds circled over head so she knew there had to be somebody in there. Dead or alive, she didn't really know.

"Um, excuse me, but what is this place?" She watched as the mouse's face turned from pleading to annoyance.

"It's called Megaton, everyone knows about Megaton. Did you just come out of the vault?" He asked it in a way that made Flaky feel less sorry for the mouse, but thanked him for the information and moved on.

The imposing metal walls of Megaton slide open when she knocked on a more secured part of the wall. Flaky couldn't help but gasp at the buildings and people that had been hidden to her just a few moments ago. A tall, orange deer spotted her instantly. She froze as she saw the hunting rifle thrown against his back. Before Flaky had a chance to walk away and pretend she had never saw him he had already caught up to her.

"Welcome to Megaton, I'm Buck. I've never seen you around here before," He squinted his eyes at her, and Buck's over sized brown hat reminded Flaky for just a brief moment of Shifty.

"I-I'm Flaky, and I-I was wondering a-about what happened h-here," She stuttered, feeling extremely nervous around this stranger. Buck gave her the creeps.

"Are you saying you don't know about the war," Buck gave her an incredulous look and slapped his knee and started laughing.

"Kid...you must be from...the vaults...what they teaching you youngsters down there!" The orange deer said between fits of laughter.

Flaky frowned, she had no clue what the vaults were, but decided it would be safer to play along.

"I just got out today, f-from the vaults I mean." She lied, and continued on with her story. "They didn't tell us anything about the outside, you won't mind making things a little more clear for me would you?" Flaky made her voice as innocent sounding as possible. She had to make sure this guy told her everything he knew.

Buck rubbed his chin thoughtfully, bits of orange fur flaked off. "Well then, let me see...We went to war with the Blue Tiger army, I done forget their name. Then there was lots of talk about nuclear weapons and bombs, and a 'New Holocaust'. So the government made vaults, underground cities. Only a few people were selected to live there through the nuclear war. Vaults were meant to protect the people under ground from the bombs and radiation."

"After that, the bombs hit the coast, and 200 years later, here we are." Buck waved his arms to show emphasis, then grinned at her. Even his _teeth_ were yellow.

"So, how'd you like my history lesson?"

"Very crude. Don't think about becoming a history teacher," Flaky said flatly, but that just made Buck grin even wider.

Flippy Pov:

He had slunk past a few of the monsters already. A few times he had been spotted, but nothing he couldn't handle, Flippy just chucked another grenade at them and ran. When that didn't work he slashed at their hamstrings, making the giant creatures bellow and fall over. The more Flippy ran and hide from the things, the more lost he found himself in the school.

Now Flippy was heading down another hall, toward the school's old cafeteria. Surely he'd find an escape route in here?

Unfortunately all the windows were boarded up, and so were the doors. Lunch tables were turned over and decorated with blood and bullet holes. On one table was a bear with his stomach ripped open, and guts hanging out. Flippy did his best not to stare to long. All this gore was making him feel squeamish.

There were no monsters in sight, and right when he was about to turn and find a different escape route he heard a familiar voice.

"Flippy is that you!" His head whipped around, and tied to another table, he instantly recognized the blue anteater.

"Sniffles!" Flippy swiftly strode toward his friend, but froze.

Standing right above him, was another one of the greenish yellow skinned monsters. It gave Flippy a wicked grin and rose his axe, gurgling out something that sounded like laughter. With a quick and deadly glare, he brought his axe upon Sniffles. The blue anteater let out a screech, and powered by fear, tugged at his bound wrist. The table suddenly toppled over, and Flippy saw blood splatter across the floor.


	4. Escaped and Caught

Moarw edits!

Disclaimer- I don't own Happy Tree Friends. Or Fallout 3 for that matter.

* * *

Flippy's Pov:

Sniffles let out a scream of agony. Without thinking, Flippy charged at the monster, gripping his bowie knife tightly. The only thing he thought about at that moment was saving his friend. As Flippy stabbed his knife in the creature's gut, blood spluttered out and soaked his paws. Before Flippy could do anything else though he found himself on the ground, his head aching horribly and his teeth feeling loose. The monster stood above him, holding a club.

Not giving Flippy time to recover, the creature brought the club back down, clobbering the light green bear over the head a few more times. He didn't stop until Flippy coughed up blood and a few teeth. The monster gripped Flippy's wrist in it's over-sized hand, and twisted. He heard the snap and crack of bones breaking and let out a scream. Flippy was too dazed and woozy to fight back at the moment. It was hard enough having to fight to stay awake.

Flippy felt himself being dragged, and was suddenly tossed on another table. It just barely registered in his mind that his wrist and ankles were bound in thick and painful rope. There was blackness eating away at the back of his eyes, and Flippy knew that if he lost consciousness he might lose his life.

When Flippy was finally able to see straight again the brute was gone, and he saw the over turned table Sniffles had been a few moments before back up right. Sniffles was tied to the table still, and Flippy couldn't help but wince when he saw the twisted mangle of flesh that was left of his right arm. Sniffles turned his head to the side, looking at Flippy somberly.

"I'm sorry, Flippy. This is my fault."

Flippy shook his head, trying to comfort the anteater. "No, it's not your fault." Flippy glanced at the ground and saw the leftovers of Sniffle's arm. He turned his eyes away from the sight.

"Sniffles, I'm going to get both of us out of here, all right," Flippy said, hoping it would cheer his friend up just a little. Sniffles only blinked.

"You don't have Evil any more do you?" The question took Flippy by surprise, but before he could say anything Sniffles continued.

"If you did we just might have some hope here. He could break the ropes and get us out. Please tell me that you still have that crazy bastard!" The hope in Sniffles eyes made Flippy feel his gut twist in knots. He didn't want to break the news to his friend.

"I...haven't really heard him say anything in a while..." Flippy mumbled, squishing Sniffles hope.

"Oh, well...I guess it was nice knowing you." Sniffles looked away from Flippy. The anteater was making Flippy feel hopeless, but he refused to go down without a fight.

Flippy tugged at his ropes, put when he realized that it just made them tighter he tried leaning his head toward them. Maybe somehow he could chew through his ropes? But this didn't work either, and Flippy made himself relax so he could think straight. What else could he do?

Suddenly he remembered one time he had went hunting. He didn't really like hunting animals, but his father had been determined to get him out in the woods to do the 'manly thing'. Flippy and his dad had came across a bear trap, and inside was a fox, snarling and gnawing his leg off so he could escape.

Flippy eyed his limbs, wondering which one he could do with out. He was left handed, but his wrist on that arm was currently immobilized, and he needed both of his legs...

He brushed the thoughts away, he would have to gnaw off all his limbs if he were to escape, and then he would die anyways. Then an idea struck him. It was risky, but probably the only chance Flippy and Sniffles had.

"Psst! Sniffles!"

Sniffles sounded grouchy. "What!"

Flippy grinned, and Sniffles looked hopeful once more as he explained his plan.

Flaky's Pov:

Buck had shown her all the ropes, and even had given her a tour of Megaton.

There was The Clinic, which Doctor Lynn ran. Up on the higher metal railings was Morty's Saloon, and a few homes and bathrooms. There had even been a supply shop up there. On the ground, there was a small diner that she already had forgotten the name of.

But the most strangest thing of all was a large, nuclear bomb that hadn't went off. It was buried half way in the sand and was in the center of the town. A few crazy people were circled around it, worshiping the thing. Some strange man, who Flaky thought was creepy also, tried to get her to give the 'Church of Atom' a donation. She had pulled out a few coins but the man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Is this some sort of joke? We don't use pre-war money anymore," The tall mongoose eyed her darkly, and before she could ask him what type of currency they used he left her standing there to praise the bomb some more.

It irked Flaky how these people were, just about all of them didn't give a damn and only watched their own back. Flaky knew she couldn't trust a single one of them. The only person who would talk to her so far was Buck, and he easily lost interest in her. Flaky looked at the metal railing again, eying Morty's Saloon. She could probably find someone there who would talk to her.

Making her way up the railing, she was just about to open the door and go inside when a hand stopped her. Flaky spun around and stared at the coyote. His fur was a yellowish tan color, and he had a scar on his cheek. He wore a black shirt and pants, with dark black boots and a maroon scarf. Though he looked mean, there was a friendly light in his pac-man eyes.

"Good day lass, your new to Megaton aren't you?" His voice was crisp, and seemed friendly enough. Flaky relaxed ever so slightly.

"Yeah...who are you exactly?"

The coyote chuckled. "I'm Morty, I own Morty's Saloon. And who might you be?"

"Fl-Flaky," she said.

"Ah what a lovely name. Say you look like a nice sort of girl, how about you do me a favor." Morty kept his tone friendly, but Flaky noticed how his eyes flickered around a bit.

"W-what type of favor?" She asked.

"You see," he said, sighing. "This junkie bitch owes me money, her name's Silver. She lives not far from here, in a little shack in Spring Vale. You'd be doing me a kindness if you find her and get my money back." As if it were an after thought, he added. "I'll give you half of the caps."

Flaky stood there, dithering a minute. She did need money, and Morty didn't seem like a bad person. Just kind of shifty.

"Er...I guess. How much does she owe you?"

"200 caps, and you'll get half of it."

"Deal."

_~xoxoxoxo~_

Flaky was just walking into Spring Vale, and the sky was turning dark. She couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder after every few steps. The porcupine girl had a strange feeling she was being watched. A few times in the darkness, Flaky thought she heard a twig snap, or she would see a moving shadow. _It's probably my own shadow_, she scolded herself.

Just ahead the skittish girl saw a boarded up house, but could see little bits of light coming from the cracks in the boards. _That must be where Silver is, _Flaky thought. She crept up to the door and knocked timidly. There was no answer so Flaky opened the door and stepped inside quickly before she could change her mind.

Flaky glanced around at the small kitchen with a little table, refrigerator, and oven. Just before she could look at anything else a lean, silver tiger stepped in.

"What are you doing here? Did Morty send you!" She demanded, scowling at Flaky.

Flaky took a step back, feeling nervous. "Uh..he told me th-that you owed him some money. I-if you just hand over the caps I'll be o-on my way."

Silver threw her head back and laughed. "You don't sound very sure of yourself kid. But don't listen to Morty, he's... he's a lair!"

Flaky looked at her curiously. "Well why don't you tell me your side of the story?"

That caught Silver off guard. "Wha... Oh my side of the story. Uh... well you see I did favors...for guys." She added grudgingly. "He owed _me_ money, I got tired of it and quit. I took the money that rightfully belonged to me and left. "

"Well... how about you give me t-the money you owe him and I'll tell him that your gone? He won't ever look over here for you again." Flaky offered her, and Silver smiled.

"You know, your all right kid, here's the money." The tiger dumped a bunch of bottle caps in Flaky's paws. She looked at them in confusion for a second, until it hit her that _this _was their new currency! Flaky could have smacked herself as she remembered seeing all those caps on Dane, Rach, and Erin. She could have had a hot meal in Megaton before she left.

Thanking Silver, Flaky went to walk out the door until she noticed the pitch, dark blackness outside. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. Flaky was afraid of the dark.

"Hey, Silver? Do you mind if I-"

"No. You might be a nice kid, but no. You can't trust anybody in the Wastelands. But I can wish you luck against the raiders and slavers. Oh, and you can have this too." Silver chucked a rolled up blanket at Flaky, and she barely caught it. Flaky stuttered out a thank you, and walked out the door.

Flippy's Pov:

The plan was in motion as the ugly monster came back in the cafeteria, holding a chainsaw and a curved dagger in his other meaty hand. His stomach was bandaged up where Flippy had stabbed him earlier.

The brute grinned wickedly at Flippy as he stood above him, pulling up his dagger. Flippy watched him closely, and as he brought it down in one swift motion Flippy forced all his weight to the other side of the table.

The dagger caught Flippy's wrist and sliced it open, but also cutting the ropes like Flippy and Sniffles had hoped. The creature staggered back in surprise as the table fell over, giving Flippy a chance to untie his other arm and legs.

As Flippy took a shaky step forward, the monster reached for him, just missing Flippy by a hair. Flippy snatched his bowie knife off the floor and dodged the beefy arms grabbing at him. Running toward Sniffles, he cut the ropes around his arms and ran, the beast still in hot pursuit.

As the monster cornered Flippy it laughed and revved up his chainsaw. In the background Flippy watched as Sniffles finished untying his ropes and started reaching for the gun laid on the counter._ Hurry up Sniffles!_

Right when the monster lunged at him Sniffles shot him in the arm._ Of course he has a lousy aim! _Flippy thought.

The brute now charged at Sniffles, who stared at the creature in wide eyed terror. Before it could make it any closer Flippy slashed his bowie knife across the back of the creatures leg. It bellowed and hit the ground, giving both Sniffles and Flippy enough time to escape and crash through a window.

They hit the ground with a thud, but got back up and kept running. They didn't stop until they were far away from the school, on a tall hill that over looked the deserted town. Gasping, Sniffles looked up at him, his eyes were glowing.

"That...was...AWESOME!"

Flippy laughed, feeling thrilled by their near death experience also. He just didn't expect Sniffles to.

They both collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Flippy stared at his wrist, the left one was throbbing and swollen, while the right one was slit open, and his blood was trailing down his green paw and on the ground.

He glanced at Sniffles, who was staring down at the deserted town. "I think I see someone."

Curious, Flippy looked to where Sniffles was pointing, and saw a small figure walking toward an abandoned looking house. Trailing behind was another figure, but Flippy really couldn't tell if they were friendly or like those monsters.

"We should go down there and tell them their being followed," Sniffles said, and Flippy groaned.

"I think I've had enough adventure today. Besides, I'm sure they can handle it themselves." Sniffles didn't say anything else but yawned, and bandaged up what was left of his arm. Flippy ripped a piece of his pant leg off and tied it around his bloody wrist, and motioned for Sniffles to come over.

"What is it now?"

"I think I broke my wrist." Flippy muttered. Sniffles looked at it and shook his head.

"It's just sprained, should get better in a few days."

"I hope so," Flippy laid back and yawned. He had a long day.

Flaky's Pov:

Flaky still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being followed in the dark, and just sat against a mail box in defeat. She pulled her thick blanket closer, and reached into her pocket for the dull knife she had taken. It was just a small comfort in her small, untrained paws.

Sighing, Flaky dug around until she had the bottle of dirty water. She took a tentative sip and spat it out in disgust. It tasted like mud. Grumbling, she threw it across the dead road and heard it smack against the ground.

Soon though, she heard another sound, a soft crunch, like gravel under feet. Flaky gripped her small knife tighter.

In the dark, Flaky saw a shadow move, and knew this time it wasn't hers. She was completely still.

There was another crunch, louder and closer this time, somewhere off to her right. Flaky's breath quickened and she refused to look over there, afraid that she might accidentally see something real this time. She kept quiet for another thirty minutes, but didn't hear anything else. Telling herself it was just her imagination she turned over and tried to get some sleep. She went to sleep almost instantly.

Flaky didn't know how long it had been, but when she woke up it was still dark, but something felt horribly wrong. It didn't take long for her to figure out what. Something warm, was breathing down her back, tickling her neck. Her whole body went rigid, and she refused to move. It had to be one of those creeps from Megaton, it just had to be.

Very slowly, and deliberately, she turned her head, and Flaky found herself face to face with gleaming yellow-green eyes. Evil's eyes.


	5. Alliances

Moawr Edits! :U

Ugh, I can't believe I wrote like this two years ago. -_-

Disclaimer- I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

* * *

Flippy opened his eyes in the bright light. Not far away he could see Sniffles, crouched over something that appeared to be smoking. He couldn't help but to peer over the anteater's shoulder.

"What are you doing?

Startled, a surprised Sniffles practically jumped out of his skin until he realized it was Flippy. "Oh... he he, sorry. I thought you were another one of those...things."

Flippy gave him a sympathetic look then threw a furtive glance over where the smoke was coming from.

"Are you...cooking something?" Flippy was starving, and at the thought of food his mouth watered. Sniffles though, scowled at him.

"You can't eat my experiment Flippy, no matter how hungry you are."

Flippy sighed, but then brightened up. "So it's eatable then?"

The green bear pushed Sniffles aside and glared at, whatever the hell it was suppose to be. It looked like a calf, but was hairless. More surprising however, was the two heads it donned. The animal was tied hog style to a pole over a low but hot flame.

"Sniffles!" Flippy scowled. "You can't burn the thing alive! Besides it's a baby."

"It's an animal, and after I'm done you can eat it." Flippy narrowed his eyes at Sniffles, then turned his glare on the cow thing. Flippy shook his head.

"It's not worth it. Too scrawny. Can't you just kill it quicker? Break it's neck or something?" Flippy watched as Sniffles squirmed.

"Well, I don't want it to suffer but... I don't want to get all bloody." He admitted sheepishly. Flippy cocked an eyebrow, then turned and untied whatever the thing was.

"Flippy what are you doing! Your going to destroy my experiment!" Sniffles exclaimed. Flippy held the cow-calf-thingy right out of Sniffles reach, and looked at the thing in disgust as it drooled all over him.

"Er...that's gross."

"Sniffles what is your experiment anyway?" Flippy asked, still feeling a bit grossed out.

"Ah! You see, I wanted to make sure those _monsters _never came back. And since it seems we are in an entirely new... world, dimension, I don't really know. However," Sniffles rose his finger to raise emphasis on _however. "_I believe this place is a lot different from our home-"

"Well duh, it doesn't take a scientist to figure _that _out." Flippy remarked, and Sniffles shot him a glare.

" Don't you think, that if people or creatures could come back to life, this place wouldn't be so dead? I mean, Happy Tree Town alone is more populated than this place! Think for a minute Flippy. My experiment was suppose to send Evil where he would be dead forever, but you decided to make a scene and break the thing, and in the process hit my transporter device." Sniffles leaned in closer to Flippy.

"Do you see what you did?"

As realization dawned on him, his eyes got wide."So, b-because I breathed in that fog from the device and touched the transporter you think, somehow, it mixed and sent us somewhere we might die and never come back?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I was going to test it on that creature, to see if it would return to life. So far all three of them haven't regenerated." Sniffles said thoughtfully, Flippy just nodded along until;

"Three!" Flippy spluttered. "But I thought you only needed one!"

"Uh...about that, I got sorta hungry and well...ate them?" Over on the other side of the fire were a few more sticks, that had been used as poles. Stuck on a few different places were a few bits of meat that weren't really eatable, but probably a feast for some ants. Flippy's stomach growled loudly, and he gave Sniffles a dirty look.

"Three."

"Uh..yeah I know." Sniffles licked his lips, he could still taste it. Flippy was now burning looks at the cow creature.

"Did it taste good?"

Sniffles thought this might be a trick question, after all, he wasn't very sure Evil might be really gone completely from Flippy's mind. Also, he had never seen the good side of Flippy look so mean. Sniffles started remembering all the research he did on bears. Didn't he remember from somewhere that they ate a lot? Or was that humming birds? Well, Flippy was kinda fat...

"I'm not fat!" Flippy replied indignantly, and Sniffles felt his face burn as he realized he was talking out loud.

"Erm...well what I really mean is-"

"I'm not the one who ate innocent baby animals, no matter how ugly they are! You probably enjoyed their screams!" Flippy shouted, and Sniffles felt his own indignation flare up in his chest.

"Well at lest I don't have a crazy, bloodthirsty, cannibalistic side! I heard you drank Mime after making him into a smoothie! And you weren't in war mode!" Sniffles watched as Flippy's face full of rage suddenly turned pale.

"You mean that strawberry shake at my birthday party?" Sniffles nodded smugly and Flippy dropped the weird animal, proceeding to dry heave anything he might have eaten.

Sniffles reached out and tied the cow thingy back up over the small burst of flames. He still needed to see if his experiment would work or not. Unfortunately for Sniffles, as soon as Flippy wiped his mouth off on his jacket sleeve he snatched the creature up, and cut the ropes loose. It mooed and drooled all over him again.

"Flippy, do I need to explain my experiment one more time?"

"Sniffles, do you think I'm going to let you eat some poor, baby animal?" Flippy said, holding the thing tighter even though it drooled even more and soaked his army jacket. Sniffles noticed how Flippy cringed.

The blue anteater threw his hands in the air." For crying out loud stop calling it a baby! Your starting to sound like woman." Flippy's face turned red, and he started to wonder if Sniffles knew he liked knitting sweaters. Evil did say he was going to put those pictures of him at the knitting festival on the internet...  
A bead of sweat trickled down Flippy's forehead.

Sniffles let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you can eat the...whatever it is!"

A grin suddenly split Flippy's face, and he put both of his paws around it's neck, about to snap it's bone and kill it instantly. Just an instant before Flippy killed it, it looked up at him and mooed.

"AW FUCK!" Flippy let go of the cow thing. Sniffles couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Flaky's Pov:

Flaky let out a scream as the green bear lunged at her, his paw going for her throat. Flaky shut her eyes tightly, waiting for death's all too familiar embrace. She only felt his paw cover her mouth. Blinking back shock, Flaky could only stare wide eyed at Evil. Then sudden horror clouded her thoughts as she _thought of all of the horrible things he could do to her. _Was that why he hadn't killed her yet? He lifted a finger to his mouth to signal for her to be quite and he slowly pulled his paw away.

Flaky let out a piercing scream.

"You stupid girl! You just blew our cover!"

As soon as the words left his mouth a sound of excited hoots and hollers and unnecessary gun shots lit the air. Flaky looked frantically around in the darkness, but saw nothing. She heard Evil cursing loudly behind her and tried creeping away. She made it three feet before the green bear snagged her arm.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

Flaky gasped in terror and failed her arms in the dark. Either he didn't notice or didn't care, Evil dragged her back past her mailbox and behind the leftovers of a house frame. As soon as she thought she could see someone by the mailbox Evil pressed her face in the dirt and whispered in her ear threateningly," If you so much as make one sound, I'll kill you."

Flaky nodded and felt a whimper rise in her, but forced it back down. Instead, she focused her attention on the crazed war veteran, who was glaring intently at four or five men huddled around the mail box, prodding through Flaky's things.

He didn't really look any different, his boots were muddy and his bowie knife was stained, but the large gun thrown on his back caught her eye. There was a scope on it, and Flaky didn't really know a lot about guns, but didn't that mean it was a long range weapon? His fur also looked ruffled and a shade darker than Flippy's. Evil caught her look and stared her down until she looked away.

"This has to be that damned bastard! They got Dane's map!" Flaky heard one of the men say, waving Flaky's map around like a flag.

"They got to be close! We'll get revenge on our boss's murderer!" They all let out battle cries.

Flaky felt very nervous. She found herself glancing back at Evil, wondering if he might kill her after he got done with those men or just leave her to fend for herself. Or maybe, by some horrible twist of fate, they might see eye to eye, and she would be passed around by the scruffy men like some toy, then would watch as Evil mutilated her in the most gruesome fashion possible.

Flaky began to tremble, and a few dandruff flakes fell loose and hit the ground.

"Stop all that shaking, they're going to spot us!" Evil whisper-shouted, elbowing Flaky roughly in the ribs. She stopped shaking quickly, fearing any wrath Evil might decide to throw upon her.

She watched as he silently pulled his gun from behind, and pointed his fingers at her, then at a corner behind a rock a few feet away. Evil made some signal for her to be quite and wait . Evil then aimed and fired his gun, the bullet hit the closest guy, a purple beaver, and his brains blew out the back of his head.

While the other men went into an uproar, Evil ran silently in the opposite direction, keeping his head low until he reached a shadowy area behind a light pole. Remembering what Evil had shown her, Flaky darted toward the rock he had pointed out.

"I see someone over there-!" Before the rat could finish what he was about to say a bullet blasted through his neck, knocking his head clean off his shoulders in a bloody mass.

Flaky just hid behind the rock, heart hammering in her chest. They had almost found her. She looked around and saw, not too far away, Evil behind the light pole, grinning, and switching his gun for his bowie knife. In horror, she watched as he sneaked up behind a gray bear and slit his throat. The two remaining men, a hamster and a ferret, spotted him instantly, and both drew their weapons.

"You damn devil!" The ferret shouted, attempting to get close enough to slit Evil's throat. But the war bear was faster, and slammed his elbow into the ferret's gut with a sickening amount of force. As the ferret collapsed and coughed up a mouthful of blood, Evil turned his attention on the slow hamster trying to scurry away.

"Get back here, you coward!" Evil roared, but the hamster only quickened his pace.

Evil easily outran him and caught him in a choke hold. With a powerful twist the hamster's head snapped off and rolled on the ground, splattering Evil with his blood.

He laughed maniacally, clutching his bowie knife and letting his eyes roam around all the chaos he had created. The fat hamster and the rat were both decapitated, and the purple beaver's brain leaked out on the ground. The gray bear had his eyes still open, wide with surprise and mouth hanging open, blood dripping out. Evil's wicked grin widened after he spotted the still living ferret, just pulling himself off the ground. With a few purposeful strides Evil was already standing over him, bearing his sharp teeth in a horrifying smile.

"What the fuck..." Was all the ferret could manage to say, before his screams tore through the night air.

Flaky forced herself to look away. She could hardly stand watching him kill them. She had a horrible that of what he might be saving for last. Gulping, Flaky realized that there was nothing stopping him from killing her after he finished the ferret off. By the looks of things, Evil didn't want to finish anytime soon. Taking careful baby steps, Flaky decided to tip toe away from danger.

As soon as she thought she was far away enough, she broke out in a run. Deserted buildings whipped by in the gloom, and a few times Flaky heard snarling of wild animals giving chase after her, but in Flaky's terrified state she could out run anything. Except an enraged, deranged battle bear.

Flaky came to a screeching halt when Evil popped out of the middle of no where, so drenched in blood it was hard to tell what his fur color was.

The red furred porcupine stared at him, fear enveloping her very being. Flaky felt like she was surely going to die tonight. But the veteran bear slid his bowie knife back in his combat boot and grinned at her wickedly. Flaky felt frozen in horror.

"P-please don't h-hurt me," The porcupine whimpered, and Evil's grin turned into a scowl.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now."

This only perplexed Flaky, making her terrified state of mind cloudy and her thoughts muffled. If he had the chance to kill her, why hadn't he done it? He was Evil after all, the homicidal bloodthirsty war bear that killed anything that was unfortunate enough to cross his path.

Flaky shuffled a few steps back discreetly. _Evil must just be tricking me into a false sense of security_.

"Then w-what exactly do you want w-with me? Why haven't you k-killed me yet?"

Evil looked at her as if it were quite obvious. "We're allies."

While Flaky gaped at the green bear, he gave her no time to respond. "I don't know where the hell I am, and I'm sure you don't either. We're both in enemy territory right now, any breath can be our last. I'd be a fool to think just power could get me out of this place."

"W-what do you think I c-can do? I'm practically useless." Flaky felt a little sting by her own words, but knew she would be just a burden. The green furred bear looked like he agreed with her for a minute, than let out a growl.

"You worked in Sniffles' lab once, you must know at least something about his experiments."

The red porcupine eyed Evil carefully, feeling a bit bolder. "What if I don't know anything? Would you try to kill me?"

Evil just shrugged,"You can always be useful somewhere else." Then, another grin split his face, and Flaky felt herself shrink back. "Who knows, you might even make a good soldier."

Flaky didn't think that would ever happen, but it wasn't like she was going with the insane bear anyways. All of her shuffling away had put at least nine feet between the two of them. All of a sudden it seemed to dawn on the war veteran how far away they had become. Before she could take her chance to flee, Evil already had closed all of the distance Flaky had made and gave her a threatening glare.

"I'm standing guard tonight, so don't think about going anywhere. You're going to be my ally Flaky, whether you like it or not." Evil said her name as if it tasted like grit, and put a paw on her shoulder, forcing her to sit down.

The red female stared wide eyed at him, trembling again. "H-how can I t-trust you?"

Evil's sickly yellow eyes slid across her features. "You don't."


	6. Morty's Shifty Deal

Woot it's edited! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends. I don't own Fallout 3 either.

* * *

Flippy's Pov:

Flippy and Sniffles stared up at the metal walls in awe. They had never seen something like this before, and the new sight was more than interesting, but gave them hope. There had to be someone in there. Sniffles suddenly jumped up excitedly, and clapped his paws together in excitement.

"Ooh look! There's a robot! Isn't that neat? Whoever lives here must have a good amount of intelligence. Flippy isn't this great? We're going to be saved!" The anteater was talking in a rush, and Flippy stopped listening as Sniffles started babbling away at the idea of a new civilization. In the green bear's arms, was the cow creature.

Flippy rolled his eyes. "Rowly, see what I have to deal with?"

He pointed a finger at the blue furred male that was still gibbering away. The cow with two heads glanced at him, and mooed. Suddenly Sniffles' head whipped around.

"What did I tell you about talking to that mutation?"

Flippy sighed, "Sniffles I don't really think it's necessary-"

"You better not have named it!"

"I haven't. Why would I name a cow...thing." Sniffles scowled at Flippy. Finally Sniffles shook his head, as if he had given up.

"Whatever, let's go see if there is anyone alive in there."

Once they had entered Megaton, they gazed at everything like they had been blind and suddenly could see for the first time. The metal walls that protected the place towered over the town, and the rails that led up to higher buildings and places amazed the two friends. But what really made their day was the many people roaming around. There were cats, dogs, bears, rabbits, skunks, it seemed like every species they could name were there, converging in the small town. Suddenly they caught somebody's eye, and a curious calico came up to them.

"Hi stranger, I don't think I've ever seen your face before. I'm Kip, who are you?" His tone was friendly, and his young eyes sparkled with a curious light, he had to be at least two or three years younger than Flippy.

"I'm Flippy, and this is my friend Sniffles. You wouldn't mind telling us what this place is called, would you Kip?"

The tom cat nodded his head excitedly,"I wouldn't mind telling you guys at all! Here, lets go to Morty's Saloon and get a few drinks, you look tired and I wouldn't mind paying for your meal. You look like you've been through a lot."

Both Sniffles and Flippy grunted in agreement, and Flippy sat Rowly down and put his dog tags around it's neck.

"There, now you rest up and I'll come back for you later." Rowly drooled on his hand in an affectionate way and they departed, heading after the cat into Morty's Saloon.

As soon as they opened the door, the smell of beer and sweat hit the roof of Flippy's mouth. It looked like any normal bar, a few bar stools were set about, and a little farther off was a cubby hole for more private conversations. When Flippy glanced to the left, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight of a bathroom with hardly a scrape of cloth as a door. It clearly wasn't very private.

The green bear looked at Sniffles to see how he was taking this all in, but instead saw fright and shock clouding his eyes. Flippy stiffed as he saw what had made his friend react like that. There, serving at the bar was a squirrel, except he didn't look very squirrel-like. All of his fur was missing, except a few small patches of brown fur, and his muscle and sinew was visible, since he had piratically no skin at all. The green furred male couldn't help but to gape at the living zombie.

"What are you staring at smooth skin!" He croaked, his voice raspy and taunt. "You never seen a Ghoul before?"

Flippy watched as Sniffles looked away, and couldn't help but to feel a little guilty at his stares. Flippy wondered how many people stared at him like that every day. Kip just scoffed, and tugged Flippy and Sniffles onto a couple of bar stools.

"Don't mind these guys Sal, they didn't even know this place was Megaton. And their clothes are so strange. Your from the vaults aren't you?" Kip asked, giving both Sniffles and Flippy curious stares.

Sniffles rose an eyebrow, and gave Flippy a look. "Well... yes we are from the vaults."

Kip nodded, as if he knew all along. He slid a white paw full of bottle caps toward Sal, and the ghoulish squirrel counted them before reaching under the counter for cups.

"What do you want?" Sal rasped, handing them a menu.

Flippy and Sniffles both looked at the things the wastelanders considered as food in a slightly queasy way. Iguana on a stick, and radroach meat didn't sound very good. However, a few of the drinks seemed the same. Morty's Saloon had scotch, whiskey, and water, along with a few others. Flippy ordered some scotch and Sniffles asked for the water. A few minutes later and all three of them were drinking their drinks.

"This water tastes like mud!" Sniffles exclaimed, looking into the light he pointed a finger at the bottle. "There's dirt in here!"

"The water's not exactly purified." Sal grunted, giving the anteater a look that dared him to ask for a refund.

Taking another sip of his drink, Flippy gave Kip a puzzled look. "Why would the water need to be purified?"

Kip huffed, and muttered something about "vault dwellers" before answering. "Well unlike the vaults, everyone can't have the luxury of clean water. That stuff is hard to come by in the wastelands, with all the radiation from the nuclear war still in the ground."

Flippy almost gaped at the calico, but a warning look from Sniffles helped him keep his mouth shut. Instead, the blue male asked his own question. "How long ago was the war again? I wasn't all that great at history." Sniffles added with a smile, even though Flippy knew it was a lie.

"About 200 years, all that radiation turned poor Sal into the thing he is today." Kip motioned a paw at the zombie-like squirrel and the squirrel huffed.

"So eventually we're all going to look like that?" Flippy asked in a mix of horror, but Kip just laughed, earning another sour look from Sal.

"It takes lot's of radiation to turn into a Ghoul, and these guys were _in _the war. Ghouls are the people the vaults refused to take in." Kip explained, and Flippy nodded, taking all of this new information in.

After they finished their drinks, and had gotten a meal thanks to Kip, they sat at the bar stools, wondering what they were suppose to do now. Everyone wore dirty, or dark looking clothes just about it, and the green bear just realized how much he and Sniffles stuck out. Flippy was wearing his ironed soldier outfit, and a few passersbys stared at him as if he were mad, but didn't seemed phased by Sniffles outfit consisting of glasses and a white lab coat.

_Maybe there are some more scientist out there._

"Flippy we need to do something," Sniffles said, breaking the silence. "If we want to survive out here we need supplies, and supplies cost money. Did you see Kip handing over those bottle caps? I believe that is the new currency. If we could find a job-"

"I have a job for you."

Flippy and Sniffles both spun around to see a coyote watching them. He gave them a friendly wave, but Flippy couldn't help to notice a glittering in his black eyes. This guy couldn't be trusted.

"I'm Morty, I own this Saloon here. You guys look pretty new, mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Sniffles, and this is-'"

"Flippy," The green bear said, cutting his friend off. The yellow coyote grinned.

"I'm pleased to met such fine young men. You could probably do this job without fail, like I'm afraid the last person did." Morty sighed as if he was worried. Sniffles pricked his ears up.

"What happened to the last person?"

Morty licked his lips, eying them for a moment. "I don't really know. Anything could have happened to the poor girl, looked like a lost lamb she did. Well, really a porcupine, not a-"

"Porcupine!" Flippy almost jumped out of his chair. He knew it was foolish, but he still couldn't stop himself. There was no way Flaky could have gotten here, it had to be just Sniffles and himself.

Morty grinned like a cat that had caught a mouse, and gazed at the bear in almost a hungry way before asking. "Are you missing another one of your friends? I think I might remember her name, if you do my job for me that is. Though I'm afraid you won't get paid in caps."

Flippy grit his teeth, and Sniffles shot him a glare, since they lost their chance of getting paid. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Sniffles folded his arms, and opened his mouth to decline the offer. Flippy beat him to it.

"We'll gladly take the job!" Sniffles let out an irritated snort.

Morty smiled knowingly and rubbed his paws together. "Good. Your job will be different from her's though. She was sent to get something for me from a thieving whore. I want you to silence her."

Flippy stared at the coyote with wide eyes. "Are you asking us to murder someone?"

The yellow furred male shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way... yes. I want her dead, the damn bitch owes me well over 300 caps. If you do the job right I might throw in a few caps for ya."

Flippy was smoldering. He didn't want to kill someone, yet the thought that Flaky might be lost and frightened out there in this terrible place made him decide what he was going to do. Looking at Sniffles, the green veteran sighed. Sniffles was going to be mad.

"Tell us what to do."

Morty clapped his paws together, while Sniffles looked at him in horror. "Splendid."

* * *

Flaky's Pov:

This had to be the worst day of her life. Last night, just the knowledge that Evil was right beside her kept her awake, let alone the fact that she could feel his stare burning holes in her fur. Then, when dawn had just barely touched the sky he was shaking her awake from her 20 minute snooze. Flaky groggily followed the crazed bear, trying to think straight through the fog of sleepiness.

She hadn't really woke up until she smelled the awful smell of death and heard the buzzing of flies. Looking around, Flaky realized it was the place she had been the night before, and the raiders dead bodies still littered the ground. Evil was snatching up her things that had gotten left behind, and without asking started plundering through them. He flung out her carefully stored bottle caps and grinned at the sight of the knife she had carried, surely thinking of how horribly she might have tried to defend herself.

As the bottle caps scattered, Flaky gasped and started picking them up. These were the caps she was suppose to bring to Morty! As the red furred female picked them up and stuffed them into her pockets she saw a shadow loom over her.

"What are you doing?"

Flaky was so jittery and nervous at the moment she almost dropped all of the bottle caps. Should she tell Evil that it was some new currency? Or would he just think she were crazy? _What if he decides to take them away from me?_ Gulping, Flaky stuttered,"I-I collect bottle c-caps." The war bear stared at her, twirling the knife that he had taken from her things. It was obvious he didn't believe her.

"Give me them," He held his paw out, glaring at her until she dropped them into his paw obediently.

"Now tell me why you really want these dumb things." His voice was icy, and his stare even colder.

Flaky mumbled,"They use i-it as money here."

Evil tucked the caps into his jacket pocket, and scratched at some blood that was drying on his fur. He went through all of the criminals things, muttering a curse or two if they didn't have anything useful on them. Flaky just watched, feeling completely useless and unneeded. She still didn't understand what value Evil must have seen in her, as far as she knew she couldn't to anything right.

"Dammit I'm starving!" He growled, kicking the dead body that apparently didn't have any food on him. Flaky felt her own stomach growl loudly, and couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. It seemed like she had been in this wasteland for weeks.

Evil turned his gleaming greenish eyes on Flaky. "You said '_they_' earlier. Where are those people at?"

The red porcupine dug her folded up map out of her pocket, and a green paw snatched it from her greedily. Evil eyed the map, then looked over at her. Flaky hated seeing his eerie eyes; not a single normal person had colored eyes, this was something everyone back in Happy Tree Town knew. Colored eyes were a mark of insanity.

"You can led us there. I don't know where the hell we are," Evil growled, shoving the map at her. Flaky felt a jolt of surprise, but nodded her head and took the first few steps toward Megaton. The green veteran was right beside her, clutching his bowie knife and darting dirty looks at any strange movement, his face was a mask of suspicion.

"I'm not leading you into a trap," Flaky muttered, unable to look at him. "I want to get to civilization as soon as possible too."

After a few more glares at the land around them, Evil seemed to relax slightly, if that was possible. Flaky started to feel a little bit more relaxed herself. If he planned on hurting her he would have already done so by now. Evil had to be serious about this 'ally' thing. Soon they approached the walls of Megaton, and the blue mouse spotted her, pulling himself to his feet.

"Please, some water- AGHHAHGA!"

Evil suddenly rushed the dirty mouse and snapped the mouse's arm right off his shoulder. He screamed as it hit the ground, blood now spurting out of his shoulder. Before the mouse could escape, Evil ripped his bowie knife across the mouse's belly, and his guts fell out in a gory heap. The mouse stood there, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he stopped screaming.

When his body hit the ground he grunted as the last bit of air was forced out of his lungs. Flaky watched, horrified, as Evil picked the body up and threw it down a hill. Flaky heard a thud as it smacked against some rocks.

"W-what did you do that for!" She cried. "He was just -"

"Just the enemy!" Evil snarled, wiping his bloody knife on his pant leg. "We are in enemy territory, he wanted to see our blood spill as much as those men from the night before! You can't trust no body."

Flaky suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea after all to bring him here. The bloodthirsty bear would hack anybody up in his path, and when he saw the bomb- "Oh dear god..." Flaky whispered, imaging the horror that would ensue on those poor people. Evil was already striding toward the metal gates, and as his paw went up to knock Flaky suddenly pulled it back, and desperately tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it now!"

"We need to talk," She said urgently, hoping he would hear her out. His eyes flickered toward the metal door, then back toward her questioningly. Evil let her pull him away over where the mouse had been resting at before they arrived.

Before Evil had killed him.

"Listen, you can't kill anybody in there," Flaky said, and the war bear looked incredulous.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? As soon as we open those doors they will be onto us. Clawing and biting at our heels!"

Flaky racked her brain for any ideas, but only felt blank. Desperately, she groped for the right words to change the green bear's mind. "But they got food, and we got money, we could-"

"We _could_ hack them all up then take their _food_ and money." Evil said in what he seemed to think was a reasoning way.

As Flaky opened her mouth to say something else Evil spun around and made his way swiftly toward the metal gates. Before Flaky could stop him, the veteran banged his fist against the door and waited as it opened with a loud creaking sound. Without giving Flaky enough time to catch up, Evil was already inside the town.


	7. Megaton's Death

Edited this thing some more. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Or Fallout 3 for that matter.

* * *

Flippy's Pov:

Just a few feet away from Megaton, Sniffles had already given him over 30 'I hate you' looks. Flippy decided it was time he should tell Sniffles his real plan. The green bear cleared his throat to get Sniffles attention. The anteater refused to look at him, and still staring ahead said. "Don't talk to me."

"Sniffles, it isn't like th-" Sniffles spun around and adjusted his glasses, glaring at Flippy over his spectacles.

"If it isn't like that, than what exactly are you doing, hm? Killing someone for information that is probably false is very unintellectual. You don't really think you can trust that sniveling flea bag do you?"

"But see that's the thing!" Flippy said. "I don't trust Morty, and that's why I'm not going to kill this person. I'm just going to make it seem like we did."

As this registered in the blue anteater's brain, Flippy couldn't help but to wring his hands. Now that he thought about it, if it were possible for Sniffles to be here it was very likely Flaky was here too. After all, all three of them had been in Sniffles' lab at the time. Flippy tried his best not to think about what could have kept Flaky from returning to Morty, if it were Flaky at all. The green bear remembered those giant, lumbering fur less creatures Kip had told them were Super Mutants. If one of them got their meaty hands on Flaky...

"Well, I suppose there isn't any harm done..." Sniffles murmured. Suddenly he turned and punched Flippy as hard as he could on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me think you were no better than Evil," Sniffles snapped. He gave Flippy an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. So what makes you think we can get away with this? You better have thought this whole thing through before. Because if not, this will be like headbutting a bullet."

Flippy lifted his arms up in a hopeless manner. "Well I didn't exactly have time on my side. But I have came up with something."

"Maybe there are other animals out here, like Rowl- I mean the Brahman. We could find something about our size and make it look like we killed her instead. We just need for the girl to agree."

"If she knew her life was at stake she would agree to anything." Sniffles stated, but Flippy shook his head.

"No, if we just went into her home, told her we were sent to kill her, and wanted her cooperation to give Morty a fake body she might see us as the threat, and then _we_ would be forced to kill her anyways."

"You, Flippy. I'm not helping you _kill_ anybody." Sniffles said flatly, and Flippy winced. He still didn't like the thought of killing anything, he was so use to Evil doing all that for him. Now he had to get his hands dirty, his and Sniffles' life depended on it out here in the wastelands. Sniffles cleared his throat.

"I think we have to tell Silver we were sent by Morty to kill her, just so she knows how serious this is. Then maybe she might want to help us, or we just could warn her and ask for the name of whoever was sent to see her. If that doesn't work, we could do like you said and find some sort of animal, but if not... well I hope you didn't want that information _that _badly."

Flippy stepped over a hunk of metal, shaking his head."I won't kill her Sniffles, I don't want anybody to get hurt, even if what Morty said was true. But I don't really trust him either."

Both friends went quiet after that, just a few fee away they spied a house with boarded up windows, little cracks of light shown through in the evening, and the sun was starting to hide below the horizon so Flippy knew it would be dark soon. The green bear sighed, pulling his paw up to open the door.

"Here goes nothing."

Flaky's Pov:

Flaky sped after Evil, hoping with all her hope she would catch up to the green bear before it was too late. As she stepped into Megaton, her eyes looked frantically around. Evil had already disappeared.

Trying to stop her hyperventilating, Flaky told herself it wouldn't be hard to find an insane war bear in a crowd of dirty, sweaty, and unarmed people. The red porcupine also tried to comfort herself that a bloodbath wouldn't led to her finally being able to discover where Evil had disappeared too.

Out of the corner of her eye, Flaky was finally able to spot a flash of green from his jacket. She spun around and saw him in the shadows of a building, pulling out his bowie knife and glaring at all of his soon to be victims. She forced herself to be a shell of calm, to make any and all fear she had impossible to read in her expression before taking long, cool strides toward him. Inside she was shaking like the devil himself stood before her.

By the time Evil spotted her, she had already grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him out of his shadowy corner. He turned and snarled at her, his yellowish green eyes burning with fury. Flaky was terrified, but made sure none of it appeared on her outer expression. If the war veteran spotted any sign of fear, even a little bit, it would ensure him that this was indeed enemy territory.

"Evil you can't do this, these people don't even know who you are! If you give them a chance they can help us," Flaky only realized that after she said the words they sounded more like a plea than anything else.

Evil bristled, and before he could say or do anything, something prodded Flaky's shoulder. The red porcupine squeaked, and spun around to face Buck. The orange deer smiled at her, and stared past her at Evil, looking curiously at the bear.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

Evil snarled in answer. Flaky tugged on Buck's sleeve to get his attention away from her unwanted companion. "Uh...B-buck i-is there something you w-want?" Flaky said a silent prayer, her body practically shaking. At any moment Evil could attack Buck, and that would just be the start of a bloody fight for survival.

The orange male pointed at the green bear. "Where did you find him at? He wasn't with you when you came in earlier."

Flaky fiddled with her fingers nervously, poking both index fingers together. "Um...he j-just was waiting outside earlier."

Flaky knew it was a terrible lie, but Buck didn't question her. The orange deer smiled in what he probably thought was a reassuring way. The look on Evil's face said _he_ thought otherwise.

"So..." Buck said after a long awkward pause. "What's your friend's name?"

The war veteran clenched his paws into a fist, as if that one sentence had confirmed all the suspicions he had about Buck. Flaky saw his other paw reach discreetly for his bowie knife. Without thinking ,she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

"His name's Knives! And we need to be going, thank you." Flaky snatched Evil by the arm and pulled him toward the railing that would led to Morty's Saloon.

The bear was so surprised by Flaky's sudden retreat, that for a moment he let her led him toward the railing. As she made her way toward Morty's Saloon, she stayed to Evil's left side, hoping to block out the view of the nuclear war bomb that was sticking out of the center of Megaton.

However, he easily was an inch or two taller than her. If he peeked over her just a little bit he would have a clear view of the atomic bomb.

Luckily Flaky made it to Morty's Saloon without any trouble, and right as her paw went up to open the door she remembered something. Evil had the caps that she was suppose to give Morty! The red female laughed nervously, and looked at the green bear expectantly. He was glowering down at her, bowie knife still in his paw. Flaky gulped.

"Uh.. um... I need those caps... please?" Evil glared at her darkly.

"Knives?"

She nodded her head sheepishly. "I don't think people would trust you if we told them your name was Evil." Evil snorted, and muttered something under his breath. Eventually he shoved a fist into his jacket pocket and pulled out their caps.

"How much do you need?" His voice sounded more like a growl than anything.

Flaky murmured,"200 caps." Evil scowled.

"Why the hell do you need 200 caps? Dammit Flaky!" He roughly shoved all the bottle caps into Flaky's paw, making her stumble back a few paces.

He slung the door open to the saloon, earning stares from a lot of people. Flaky spotted Morty's surprised shape standing not to far away, holding a beer with a pink raccoon fawning over him. She gave Flaky a sharp look.

"M-Morty, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, b-but I got your caps," Evil looked first at Flaky, then the yellow coyote. Suspicion clouded his sickly green eyes.

"So, you finally got back ,eh? I was beginning to think the raiders got ya." Morty pushed the pink raccoon aside, and she spat at Flaky before leaving. Evil's eyes followed her until she left the saloon. He looked like he wanted to snap her neck.

"No, I took care of Silver for y-you." The green male's eyes glared back at Flaky, wondering what Flaky meant by that. She began to realize that he didn't know anything about her and Morty's deal.

Morty smiled. "That's good to hear lass, if I know Silver right you probably had your friend here help take care of 'er too. Didn't you?" He looked at Evil, his eyes gleaming as if he thought the bear might want to tell him in detail all what had happened.

"So you did what I asked?" Morty was staring at Evil, and Flaky felt confused. Why was he asking Evil? When Flaky looked back at the war bear, he seemed slightly puzzled himself, but only grunted in response. Morty seemed a bit disappointed.

"I know you didn't want to kill her in the first place, but you don't have to be a stick in the mud."

"What are you talking about?" Evil snapped. "I don't even know who the hell your talking about!" Flaky watched as his paw reached again for his knife, and Flaky began to tremble.

"After all," his growled huskily. "You're the enemy."

Morty only had enough time to blink before Evil shoved his knife into the yellow coyote's skull.

Total chaos erupted.

Flippy's Pov:

"Sorry boys, but I don't think I got her name." Silver said, paws on her hips.

"Can't you tell us anything? We're looking for our friend." Flippy said, growing more desperate by the moment. Flaky could be getting skinned alive for all he knew. Silver smiled."Honey, I haven't seen a cutie like you in years, why are you looking around for just _one _girl?" Silver asked playfully. Flippy grit his teeth, he was getting very exasperated with the flirty female.

"Look, if you'd just tell us what we need to know we'll be gone, okay?" Sniffles said, and Silver complemented his words. After a brief silence the gray tiger spoke up.

"I don't remember her name, but she was a red porcupine with lots of dandruff. Does that answer your question?" Silver spat the last part, as if all her playful flirts had been used up. Flippy smiled in relief. " Thank you Silver, how long ago was she here?"

The tiger twirled her long tail with her fingers, looking bored. "She was here just last night, by now she's probably done paid Morty. So you guys must have passed the girl up."

Flippy cursed his luck, if they had just stayed at Megaton for a little bit of rest he would have been reunited with Flaky. He missed her dearly in the past few days they had been apart. Silver stood silent in her home, staring at both of them. Finally, she broke the silence.

"If you fellas want, you can stay here for the night." Alarm bells went off in Flippy's head.

"No thank y-"

"That would be great!" Sniffles cut him off. He looked at Flippy deliberately and grinned. The green bear's mood plummeted. He wanted more than anything to just go and look for Flaky at Megaton.

"Fine. Just show us where we can sleep." Flippy muttered. "But remember I'm leaving first thing in the morning," he threw a look at Sniffles, "With or without you."

Flaky's Pov:

Evil had gutted, skinned, stabbed, and burned everyone in Morty's Saloon, while Flaky had hid in a corner and whimpered, watching it all. Guts and blood was splattered and strew all over the walls and floor. Now there were around sixteen bodies on the floor, including Morty and the pink raccoon, who Evil had decapitated and disemboweled.

The war veteran stood in the center of it all, clutching his bowie knife and looking at the dead bodies in hatred. Usually the crazed bear would laugh and grin while going about his dirty deed. But this time, while he had slaughtered those people, he had a cold and merciless glint in his eyes.

Evil's gaze lingered around the bloodstained saloon. As his eyes met Flaky's, he grinned and took a few steps closer to her. Flaky hugged her knees and closed her eyes, wishing it all was just a bad dream.

"Here, you'll need this." Evil's green paw jabbed something at her, and when she peeked open her eyes she saw the knife she had found. Now however, it was sharp and actually looked deadly. He had sharpened it for her.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Flaky wailed, but Evil was already walking out of Morty's Saloon. Wanting to escape the Saloon, she followed after him.

As soon as Flaky stepped outside, pandemonium was already among the people of Megaton. Gunshots went whizzing through the air, screams of people being killed echoed in the walls of Megaton. Evil was nowhere in sight,

"THERE! That's her! That's the girl who brought that_ monster_ into our peaceful town!" Flaky spun around and saw Buck, with three others, aiming his gun at her.

"I hope you burn in hell!" He snarled, before firing his gun. A sudden pain lanced through her arm, making Flaky let out a cry.

She clutched her knife shakily, and right before Buck could aim his gun again she threw her knife at them. It went sailing over Buck's head, landing with a thud far away from her intended target. Flaky jumped over the railing, not wanting to risk giving them a chance to shoot at her again.

The red porcupine stumbled and fell as she hit the ground, and ducked behind a wall. Around the center of the town, she could spot a hoard of people shooting and firing their guns at Evil. Miraculously, he dodged and weaved every bullet, all at the same time slashing and hacking through the mob of people that closed in around him.

Right beside her, not just a few feet away, was a man aiming a rifle at Evil. Being too caught up in the hoard around him, he surely wasn't going to notice this one man. Terrified, and without thinking, Flaky picked up a large rock and smashed him with it in the back of the head.

He turned around, surprise and pain mingling in his eyes. He brought his gun up to shoot Flaky. However, in Flaky's current state of panic, she smashed the rock against his face repeatedly, until she was sure he was dead. Gasping , Flaky dropped the rock. As she reached for the dead man's gun she let out a whimper. Never before had she killed someone purposely.

"You can't get away from me!" Another gun shot rung out, missing Flaky by just a hair. Buck was standing not far away, glaring hatefully at her.

"P-please Buck... don't-" Flaky tried to make him understand, tried to make him see that it wasn't her fault. He aimed his gun directly at her.

"Your going to die bitch, no begging is going to save your sorry ass!" Right as he finished talking Flaky pulled the trigger. All of it surprised her, they way it felt, the sound of the gun so close, and the way Buck staggered back. All of it seemed too surreal.

Buck cried out, dropping his gun. Flaky, fueled by fear, pulled on the trigger again. The bullet hit him in the chest, causing Buck to fall backwards and hit the ground with a thump. Flaky dropped the gun and ran. Before making it far, a white calico tom cat jumped in front of her, holding a knife.

"Murderer!" He howled, lunging at her.

Flaky screamed as she felt the knife rip through her shoulder. In a state of panic, she kicked and withered under him. His weight was crushing her, and she felt like she was being smothered. The cat's knife dug deeper into her shoulder, hitting bone. Flaky started to cry. The tom cat wrenched the knife out of her shoulder and buried it into her soft belly. Flaky's screams rose in volume.

She could see his black eyes staring at her, beginning to fill up with a blood lust. Flaky clawed at his eyes, hoping to gouge them out. She saw his other paw reaching for her throat. Flaky stuck her finger into his eye socket, making his eye pop out. Warm blood oozed on her finger. His paw retreated as he howled in agony, and started to flail at her blindly.

She took her chance and shoved him off of her, and ripped the knife out of his grip. While he tried in vain to push his eye back in place Flaky jumped on him and pinned him down. Blood was roaring in her ears as she held the knife in a vice like grip and stabbed him in the gut. He kept on wailing as she repeatedly stabbed him. It could have been hours or just a few seconds before the calico stopped wriggling under her.

Her terrified gasps seemed too loud, and as she looked around Flaky realized something; Everyone was dead. The body under her jerked and Flaky screamed, and stabbed him again. She heard a loud snicker.

"You can stop now, he's already dead." Flaky dropped her bloody knife and turned around. Evil stood behind her, soaked head to toe in crimson blood. His greenish eyes stuck out in the sea of red.

Flaky opened her mouth to say something, but a loud whimper made it's way out instead. Shakily, she pulled herself off the dead body. After looking at him, she couldn't believe what she had done. There were so many gaping holes in his stomach that she could see his insides, and his white fur was a dark red. Flaky almost gagged.

Evil just grinned," I thought you didn't want to kill anyone."

Flaky felt her eyes start to water. Everyone in Megaton was dead, and she helped Evil do it. Unexpectedly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Evil looked back at her and smiled wickedly. "I need to show you something Flaky."

The red porcupine didn't like the way he said her name, it made her feel slightly queasy. The bloodstained bear pulled Flaky toward an ally, and leaning against a wall was an old grimy mirror. He shoved her toward it and she just barely caught herself. When Flaky looked up, she gazed in horror at what she saw.

Standing by Evil, in his bloody attire, was a red porcupine, with blood splattered on her face, soaking her belly fur, and staining her clothes. She watched in horror as some of the sticky red liquid dripped off her and pooled together under her feet.

Flaky broke down and started crying.


	8. Training

Editing this took forever. :P

**Disclaimer: I don not own Happy Tree Friends. Nor do I own Fallout 3.  
**

* * *

Flippy's Pov:

Flippy had to literally drag Sniffles out of Silver's house. Apparently the blue anteater thought he was in love. Silver just smiled at him wistfully as she waved goodbye. So now Sniffles was ignoring him _again _as they traveled back to Megaton. Flippy didn't mind though, he wasn't in the mood to make small chat. If only he walked a little faster he might catch up with Flaky before she left Megaton.

As they finally approached Megaton, something didn't seem right. Flippy felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck, and an awful smell was lingering in the air. When he opened the metal gate, Flippy and Sniffles stared in awed horror at what lay before them.

Dead bodies littered the ground, most with terrible open wounds and a few were still bleeding, as if they all had been killed just moments before Flippy and Sniffles had gotten there. Everyone in Megaton was dead. With his heart hammering in his chest, he dashed into the dead city, hoping he would find Flaky cowering in a corner, and hoping he didn't find her among the dead bodies at the same time.

"Flippy wait!"

The green bear ignored Sniffles, and suddenly trip over something stiff and heavy. While Flippy stared at the dead person, he noticed that past all the blood and gore was a calico cat. It was Kip.

Sniffles stumbled over toward him, keeping his paw over his mouth to block out the stench of death. As he spotted Kip, Flippy saw his eyes widen.

"B-but we just saw him yesterday, he can't already be dead! He won't ever be able to come back," Sniffles was trying to grip the fact that someone he knew, had actually died, and he wasn't coming back.

This had never happened in Happy Tree Town, because of the curse, and Flippy knew his friend wasn't very accustomed to this sort of thing. The only reason Flippy was had been because he had been in the war out of Happy Tree Town, and watched many of his friends die.

Flippy looked back at Sniffles, who was gazing in disbelief at all the horror around him. "Nobody here was spared Flippy," Sniffles whispered. "You better pray that you don't find Flaky here, because if you do, she'll be no better off than Kip right there."

Flaky's Pov:

After Flaky had stopped crying, she felt a lot better. It wasn't her fault after all, they had attacked her and she was simply defending herself. At least that was what Evil had told her.

Since their clothes were blood soaked and filthy, she had taken some lady's clothes that was laying dead on the ground. She had went into the women's restroom and taken a shower, getting all the blood off of herself, and then changing into a dark blouse and light pants.

Evil had been waiting as soon as she left the restroom, now wearing black pants and a shirt with a maroon scarf. Flaky remembered that Morty had been wearing that exact same thing. After they had gotten clean and had new clothes, they went into every building, snatching anything that looked eatable, a few extra clothes, all of the caps they could find, and numerous guns and knives. Flaky had been lucky enough to find a medical kit or two, and had packed them into the bag Evil had given her.

As they both departed Megaton, leaving the bodies for the vultures, Flaky had started feeling better and better. If it were possible, she even felt a little proud. She was awed, if not somewhat shocked, by the memory of her defeating those three men. They hadn't been a match for her. Never before had she viewed herself as strong, or brave. Everyone had always thought of her as a coward, including herself. Flaky had showed those people how strong she really was.

Now both of them were back out in the wastes, wondering aimlessly about. Evil glanced over at her.

"Where are we at?"

Flaky shrugged and dug around in her pack, looking for the map. She was staring to notice that Evil treated her differently, like they were equals or something. They weren't, Flaky told herself, he killed because he wanted to, while she had only defended herself. Finally she found the map.

"Er... I think we're here," Flaky pointed her finger at the map and showed him. "Right by Big Town. If we keep following this road and then branch off here... we'll be there in a day or two."

Flaky watched as Evil veered off the deserted road, and without questioning the bear she followed. After they had lost view of the road and were behind some tall rocks Evil threw his pack down, and rummaged around.

"We are going to camp here. Tomorrow morning we will head toward Big Town." Evil stated.

"But it's still early..." Evil glared at her, making her falter. "We could still k-keep traveling."

"If we stay here, we can travel in the morning and be there by nightfall. Besides, we need to do something about your fighting style," He muttered, pulling out a few daggers and knives from his pack. Flaky took a nervous step back.

"But I don't need..."

"I saw you '_throw_' your knife at that deer. Your aim was horrible when you shot him, and the only reason you killed that cat was because you were desperate. Don't you ever think you're alive right now because you have the ability! You're only alive right now because you were lucky." Flaky shrank back, all her new found confidence ebbing away.

"Then w-what am I going t-to do if I get attacked again?" Flaky asked, and the war bear looked at her, his sharp teeth flashing in a gruesome smile.

"I'm going to teach you how to really fight."

Without giving her a chance to argue, Evil handed her a dagger with a wicked curve on the end, and pulled out his bowie knife. His eyes glinted with an unnatural light, and he stood a few feet away from her. "Come at me like you want to kill me." He ordered.

"But I.."

"Now!" He snapped, making her jump.

Flaky lunged and pointed her dagger at him, only for him to side step and snatch her by her wrist and spin her around. The tip of his bowie knife was pressed to her throat, and a little trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"If I were your real enemy you would have been dead. Steady your aim and try again." Evil released her and shoved her roughly away from him.

Again Flaky was facing him, and tried to think of a good spot for attack. She steadied her dagger, and aimed at his shoulder. When she was sure she wouldn't miss she ran and lifted her dagger up, hoping to stab him. Unexpectedly, he ducked and tripped her with his foot, making her fall flat on her face. She spat out a mouthful of dirt.

"Don't make it so obvious, your eyes betrayed where you were going to attack. Try again." Evil growled, and Flaky pulled herself off the hard ground.

This time, Flaky looked at his shoulder, and decided that she would aim for his chest. When she rushed him, he turned to the side and rammed his elbow into her back, narrowly missing her quills. Flaky dropped her weapon, and fell to the ground. Pain raced through her. It seemed the harder she tried, the more frustrated she became.

"What did I do that time!" Flaky cried, and Evil grinned that wicked grin of his.

"It would have been perfect if I didn't know what you were really trying to do. Be tricky, use what you got to your advantage and maybe, just maybe, you might beat me."

Flaky scowled and got up, returning to her spot a few feet away from the war veteran. She thought of everything he said, and decided to use what she had to her advantage. Flaky knew he could easily block her attacks with one of his own, and he had strength on his side. If Flaky was agile enough, she could knock him off balance, or jump in and out of his attack range.

The red female held her knife tightly, and glared at him, having a sudden rush of boldness. Evil wasn't intimidated at all, he just glared back at her. Flaky ran to his right flank, and Evil moved to the left, like she had suspected. At the last minute she spun around and lunged at his left, and he met her blow head on.

She pressed her dagger into his side, just enough to nick him, but not enough to really hurt him. As soon as her dagger cut him Flaky slipped behind him and brought her elbow around his neck. She pressed her knife to his throat. Flaky could already see his wicked grin. Evil dropped his bowie knife, and held his arms out in mock surrender.

"Alright you killed me, you can let go now," He snickered darkly.

Flaky released her grip and relaxed, a sudden giddiness came over her. She really could fight, she wasn't a coward after all! Flaky tried handing the dagger back to Evil, but he shook his head.

"It's yours, I trust you'll make good use of it."

Flaky stuck the dagger in the belt at her waist, feeling her confidence come back. If anyone tried to mess with her again, she'd show them! That calico cat had tried to kill her when she hadn't done anything but try to protect herself. Even Buck, when she had tried to tell him it wasn't her fault, had attempted to murder her. Flaky had killed them both for it.

Evil suddenly yawned, and Flaky realized the sun was setting. She watched as he pulled out a few bits of food they had plundered from Megaton, and put some aside for her. They ate quietly, and Flaky couldn't remember the last time she had felt this proud of herself. As she got into her bedroll, Flaky barely had enough time to realize she had _never_ been this proud of herself, before she fell asleep.

Flippy's Pov:

Flippy and Sniffles had looked everywhere, except the small clinic. Everywhere they had looked in Megaton neither one of them had found Flaky, only dead bodies and rust. When Flippy had looked in Morty's Saloon, the yellow coyote was in his underwear, and had a knife buried in his forehead. Flippy quickly retreated and went to find Sniffles.

"Where else is there to look?" He asked as he met up with the blue anteater.

"The clinic I suppose, and if she isn't in there we can always take the medical supplies in there," Sniffles replied, but Flippy shook his head.

"I'm not too sure, it seems everything in here was turned upside down. Whoever did this took anything that had any real value," Flippy thought back to Kip, whoever had murder all these people were rotten scum. He vowed that if he ever found out who did this he would get revenge for the dead people of Megaton.

"Do you think it was Super Mutants," Sniffles asked. Flippy just shrugged.

"I don't think Super Mutants would have taken their food and caps. Seeing that they eat people anyways. No, it was probably a group of raiders. Kip told me you come across them a lot in the Wastelands, and that they kill anyone they want and have no mercy."

"I guess that sounds about right," Sniffles agreed, and he opened the door to the clinic. Two dead bodies lay on the ground, one of them a fox with his throat torn out, and the other a weasel with her arms and legs brutally ripped apart. Sniffles walked carefully over them and reached for the medical kit on the wall. There was nothing inside. Both of them let out a sigh.

A loud moan made Sniffles and Flippy look around, and hidden behind a cabinet, was a vixen. Her stomach was bleeding heavily, and she looked at Sniffles pleadingly.

"Please... help me. I'm hurt." She whimpered.

Sniffle's eyes went wide and he nodded, rushing toward her side. "Flippy come over here." He smiled sadly at the female fox, knowing she was too far gone for any real help. "Tell me who did this. Was it Super Mutants? Raiders?" She shook her head, a bleak and desolate look in her cloudy eyes.

As Flippy stepped carefully over the bodies, he squatted next to her. She just seemed to notice he was there, and when she looked at him, she screamed.

"Get away from me!" She howled. She clutched Sniffles tighter, and hid behind him. "He's the one that did this! He is the killer, please don't let him hurt me..."

Her shaking and terror ebbed away, as if the vixen had used the last bit of her life up. She let out a whimper and Flippy watched as the fearful light in her eyes dimmed and went out completely. Her black eyes were glazed as she stared at Flippy.

Flippy turned toward Sniffles, who was now staring in horror at the dead girl that clung to him. Gingerly he pried her off, and closed her eyes as he laid her down.

"Sniffles," Flippy asked, shaking from the encounter. "What is the possibility that Evil could be here?"

Sniffles shook his head. "Impossible, my invention would have killed him, removing anything and everything that he was from your mind. He's burning in hell right now. No, she was just probably confused, after all, she did lose a lot of blood." Sniffles sighed, and straightened back up.

"What are we going to do now? I'm all out of ideas."

Flippy felt determination course through him. "We have to find Flaky. After that I'm sure we can find a way to get out of here, to get back to Happy Tree Town."

"Sounds good to me." Sniffles muttered.


	9. Knives & Kukri

Okay, I'm pretty much caught up with my editing. After this chapter my writing style will probable change, (hopefully for the better).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends.** **I don't own Fallout 3 either.**

* * *

_Flaky's Pov:_

Flaky dodged and ducked past the gleaming knife, but it only changed its' course for her throat. She lifted up her own curved dagger and blocked the killing blow, warming up to the feel of the shock of power behind her opponents blade. Unexpectedly a fist met in her stomach, making her drop her knife and fall to her knees.

Flaky was just getting over the pain when another blow made her topple on her back. Staring down at her, clutching his bowie knife, was Evil.

Flaky groaned, and pulled herself up. Evil had beaten her, again. She rubbed the sore spot on her belly, knowing she was going to have yet _another _bruise from her training sessions with Evil. When she woke up that morning she had around five, and the number kept on growing every time they battled.

"Get up," Evil said. "That's enough practice right now, we need to keep traveling." Flaky nodded, and followed after him.

On their way to Big Town, Evil would unexpectedly turn on her with his knife and have her fight him. Every time he defeated her, and after their little fight was over they would start walking again. Already he had forced her into seven of the battles, and now she was on edge, watching his every move constantly to make sure she wouldn't be taken by surprise again. Flaky knew that was exactly what Evil had wanted.

Her eyes traveled warily around the vast landscape, then back to the war bears' back. Flaky felt like something was following her, like the night when Evil had found her in the Wastelands. Looking up at the sky, she wondered what time it was. The sun was right in the center, so she figured that it must be in the afternoon. Flaky glanced back behind her, but saw nobody. The porcupine let out a sigh of relief, blaming it all on her imagination.

"If Flippy saw you now he would hardly recognize you," Evil snickered. "He would think it was impossible for you to hurt a fly, even if it bit you."

At the mere mention of Flippy's name Flaky sighed sadly, and slide her dagger into her belt. She missed Flippy terribly. As if he could tell she was upset, Evil snorted.

"Not like you need him. That bastard tried to kill me! It's all his fault we're trapped here," Evil growled.

If Flippy had just left things be she wouldn't be here, forced into being Evil's killing partner. Even though Flaky was getting used to the dark bears' company, she didn't like the idea of spending the rest of her life with him ordering her about like she was his soldier. It made her shudder to think about all what Evil had planned for her in the future.

"Lets get going, I don't like hanging around here," Flaky murmured, casting a look over her shoulder.

Evil nodded his agreement and both of them went back to walking on the cracked and old road. As the sun rose higher in the sky, Flaky was just able to make out an abandoned town. All of the doors and windows were boarded up, and there was no signs of life from inside. Flaky continued walking, trailing not far behind Evil. Abruptly he stopped, and she almost bumped into him.

"What is it?"She asked, trying to peer ahead.

His yellow green eyes pierced her, making her freeze. The look in Evil's eyes said not to question what they were about to do. "From here on, if anyone asks, I'm Knives and your Kukri."

Flaky frowned at him. "What does Kukri mean?"

The green bear scowled at her. " It's a knife. Anyway, follow my lead and do what I do."

Flaky nodded, of_ course _it was a knife. Flaky followed Evil into the abandoned town, past a few more boarded up houses, and around some sand bags that were laying about. As they both made their way over them, Flaky could see a wooden bridge with sand bags and barbed wire around in, probably to keep any unwanted visitors away.

Evil took a careful step onto the bridge, watching a dozing wolf not far away sleeping at his post. In his relaxed arms he held a rifle. Flaky stepped onto the bridge after him, only for it to creak loudly, making the blue wolf jump and pull the trigger.

The bullet sailed harmlessly over their heads. His eyes widened as he saw the two people, and Flaky could see his fear. However he pushed it back and tried his best to glare at them both. Flaky looked at Evil, seeing the decision on whether to kill him or not playing through his mind. Evil grinned at the wolf, who shrank back at the sight of his dagger sharp teeth.

"Y-you people better stay away. I wouldn't want to have to shoot you," He barked, pointing his gun in their direction.

Evil smiled at him in an unnerving way. "Why are you so scared of two travelers? We're just tired from our journey and want to rest."

"I'm not scared! I'll shoot if..." The blue wolf faltered, and lowered his rifle as he sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still jumpy after the Super Mutant attack."

Flaky looked at him curiously. "What are Super Mutants?" Evil glared at her, and the blue wolf stared, before laughing bitterly.

"Lets hope you never have to find out." The blue wolf then gazed at both of them almost pleadingly. "Please, just don't hurt anyone here. If you want to steal our things go ahead, just leave everyone left still intact."

"You sound pretty desperate." Evil muttered.

"The Super Mutants plan attacks and kill a few of us every time they come over here. Others they take away alive. We never see anyone after the Super Mutants get them, and this time they they took Red and Shorty. It would be a blessing if you two might..."

"No," Evil growled, guessing he was asking them to rescue his friends. Without waiting for the wolf's consent he crossed the bridge and into Big Town. Flaky followed him nervously, and as soon as they entered the town people looked at them curiously, or with fear, hoping they would hurry up and do their business and leave.

A red dog prowled up to them, distrust flickering in his eyes. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?" He demanded.

Evil gave him such a dirty look the bold dog took a cautious step back. Flaky didn't like the way he reached for his knife, and gently pushed him aside. "I'm Kukri, we just want a place to sleep."

The dog seemed to think it over, and decided it was best for him to do as she wanted. "Follow me, I'll show you a place to stay. It's not much, but better than out there with the mutants."

The dog let his gaze linger on Flaky a moment longer than necessary, making her shift uncomfortably as the memory of the two criminals and Dane resurfaced in her mind. Evil let out a threatening growl from behind.

"I'm Burn, follow me this way." The dog said darkly, leading them into a house.

On the inside, it was larger than it looked, and had at least five or six different rooms. In the hall were at least two bunk beds, and someone was already huddled on the bottom bunk, looking scared out of their wits, probably from the recent mutant attack. He led them into a room in the back, and held out the door for them.

"Enjoy your stay in hell," Burn muttered, before throwing another look at Flaky then slamming their door.

Flaky looked curiously around their room, which wasn't very big. A small table in the left corner had a plate and candle on it, with one rickety chair that hobbled on three legs. There was one dirty mattress in the other corner without any sheets and only one, flat pillow.

"I should have the bed," Flaky said quickly. "I'm a lady and I deserve it for working so hard lately."

As she took a step toward the bed, she felt Evil grab her by her wrist. "You'll ruin the mattress, with all those quills." He scoffed.

"Besides, if that mutt peeks in here at night and see's you laying there he might get some ideas." Flaky felt her face warm, more with indignation than embarrassment.

"He was rude but I don't think-"

"He wasn't staring at your chest to get a closer view of your heart." Evil spat in exasperation, pushing Flaky to the side.

Before she could argue Evil had already plopped down on the bed. She sighed and pulled her bedroll out, laying it on the floor by the bed. Flaky was tired from all the training Evil had put her through that day, and finding Big Town had all taken a toll on her. The sun was just starting to set and already Flaky found herself half asleep.

...

* * *

...

Something prodded Flaky in the side, making her turn and roll over. Evil's glowing yellow eyes were just a few inches away from her face, and in the darkness that was all she could see. Flaky let out a startled noise and brought her paws up to slap him away. He snatched her paws and pulled her up to her feet.

"Stop that!" Evil snapped, as she flailed at him in her sleep-like state.

"I don't want to-" Flaky started, only to have Evil toss her at the dirty mattress as if she were a rag doll.

"I'm going to stay guard the rest of the night, I won't need the bed anymore," Flaky could hear the scraping sound of Evil moving the chair out of it's corner.

She visibly relaxed when all went quiet over on the other side of the room, and curled into a ball on the mattress. Flaky was grateful that she didn't have to sleep on the cold metal floor anymore, but found the mattress to be itchy. Soon she was asleep again, but Evil stayed awake, staring at the door almost unblinkingly.

He knew that mutt was going to come back, he could see it in the way he had stared at Flaky, and the dirty glare he had shot him when he thought he hadn't been looking. This place was clearly crawling with cut throats and thieves, probably all honing in on the two of them that had wandered in here_ 'accidentally'_. Evil pulled his bowie knife out and ran his finger along the edge, testing how sharp it was.

Before the two of them left, Evil planned for this place to end up like Megaton, except this time there would be survivors, and they would spread the news of what they did to other towns. Eventually people would find out about Megaton, and both him and Flaky would become infamous in the wastelands.

Evil was planning on destroying as many of the enemy forces as possible, and he was actually glad that he had her help. Evil put pressure on the blade and watched as a small drop of blood ran down his finger, he grinned. He would kill every last one of them. There was nothing wrong with the fame, the fear it would spread was also a good weapon.

A creaking noise made Evil glance back at the door, and standing there just like he knew was Burn. The red dog was so focused on Flaky he didn't see Evil, and in his paws was a bundle of thick rope, a gag, and a knife, most likely meant kill him while he slept. Evil let out a dark, sinister growl, catching Burn's attention.

As the dog looked at him he dropped his bundle of rope, seeming to become terrified by his hateful, sickly green eyes. The dog slammed the door and Evil heard his retreating footsteps echoing down the hall. The war veteran snickered and picked up the rope, following after Burn silently.

Evil opened the door to exit the house, the night was darker than pitch, without the moon and stars to light his path. He grinned, not that he needed any light to see anyways. This was just a handicap for Burn, and would help lead him to his doom. Taking light steps, Evil went to where he knew the mutt was hiding. He could smell the red males' fear.

After walking past the bridge, where the blue wolf was asleep again at his post, Evil went out of his way to creep by Burn's hiding spot under an overturned car. Evil whistled as he went, and a few times stuck his foot under the car to try to get a reaction from the dog. Every time he did he could hear the dog's breath turn into a gasp of fear and the quick scrabbling of him trying to put distance between him and the bloodthirsty bear.

The smell of fear thicken in the air, making Evil grin even wider.

The dark bear went to the back of the car, and he could see the tip of Burn's tail sticking out. Deliberately he put his foot on the dogs tail, and was pleased when Burn let out a terrified yelp and scrambled madly away from him, crawling from underneath the car and making a run for it toward the bridge.

Evil was much faster though, and snatched the dog when he ran too close to the shadows where he had hidden. Remembering the rope, Evil tied it around the dogs arms and feet, and took the gag Burn dropped and shoved it in the dogs mouth.

With a handful of the rope securely in his grip, Evil dragged the struggling dog back into Big Town. As Burn mumbled pleas past his gag Evil lifted the dog up by the rope and tied the end of it over on the roof of the building him and Flaky were staying in.

Soon the dog was tied upside down, and suspended in the air. Burn's fearful face was level with Evil's. The green bear toyed with his bowie knife a minute to give Burn the chance to image all the horrible things he might do to him. He took the gag out of his mouth.

"Please I'm sorry! I wasn't going to kill you! Please don't kill me!" Burn begged, and Evil felt a smile cross his face. Burn shrank back in terror.

"What were you going to do then, Burn?"Evil asked in a mocking tone. "What were you planning to do with this rope, mind telling me?"

The red dog whimpered and his eyes got watery. "I'm sorry, I won't ever mess with you or Kukri again, promise. Just please-"

"How many times have you used that same tactic? Your weak, pathetic. You hide and wait for your enemy to fall asleep and then strike. Your just a coward!" Evil spat, cutting off a red furred ear.

Burn opened his mouth to scream, but Evil shoved the gag back in the dog's mouth.

"After I'm done with you," Evil snarled. " Your going to wish the Super Mutants got you instead of me."

Burn thrashed wildly, the light of panic dancing through his black eyes. He was trying to scream for help, but the gag just reduced them to pitiful mumbles. Evil slashed his bowie knife across the mutt's face, splitting his right eye open. Burn's muffled screams rose louder. Evil was going to make sure Burn regretted ever looking his way.

Evil ripped his knife down the dog's arm, and it hit the bone with a sickening crunch, lodging itself deep. Burn let out an even louder scream, and tears ran down his face, all of it made Evil smile smugly. He pulled out another knife, the extra he kept just in handy, and buried it into Burn's knee cap, enjoying the crack as it fractured in different places at the same time.

As Burn kicked and thrashed wildly, it only manged to cause him more pain. Blood was streaming down his leg, arm, and face. His struggles began to weaken considerably throughout the rest of the night.

...

Flaky opened her eyes as she heard the door creak open and shut. She rolled over, about to scold Evil for waking her up this early, until she saw the crimson liquid coating the door knob, and covering Evil's once clean outfit. He opened one eye from the bedroll he was laying on, and stared at her. Flaky tried to grasp a meaning for all this, but could only stare at Evil horrified.

"E-Evil... what did you do?" Flaky whispered, even though it was quite clear what he had done.

He smiled, as if his bloody job had instead been a heroic and blissful task. Flaky knew it wasn't so. "How about you go see for yourself? When you're done make sure no one see's you. We got a job to do today."

Flaky gulped, she had been training with Evil, but she didn't like the idea of attacking innocent people. Only for self defense, she had vowed, would she ever hurt someone.

"I'm s-sorry Evil, but I don't-"

"What!" Both of his green eyes snapped open, looking like she had told him she wanted to jump off a bridge.

"That mutt was going to kill you and more last night, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now! So don't you dare tell me you don't want to do nothing! You're my ally, remember? I taught you how to defend yourself and saved your sorry ass three times already! You're helping me whether you like it or not."

Evil pulled himself off the bedroll, which Flaky realized was _her _bedroll. He grasped her red paw in his slick, bloody one and pulled her off the bed.

"Let me show you what I did to that fucking bastard," Evil hissed, hauling her out of the room.

...

Flaky stared, along with the rest of Big Town, at the horror that was tied to their roof. No one seemed to noticed Evil in his blood stained clothes, since they all stared horrified at what remained of Burn.

Both of his eyes had been gouged out, and his mouth hung open, letting people see that his tongue had been cut out. He was missing his left arm completely, and it lay sprawled on the ground in chunks. His knee cap was shattered, and hunks of flesh had been ripped off his bones. Burn's belly was ripped open, and his guts hung out limply.

Some people vomited, or fell down in sobs, and others fainted. The ones that didn't were frozen in disbelief, staring at the remains of their friend. Most people couldn't even tell who he was anymore. However, as it sunk in, people began to point fingers at Evil and Flaky, seeing that he was soaked in blood and standing so close to her.

"Why would you do this?" Someone cried.

The blue wolf from before shouted at both of them. "Who are you terrible people!"

Evil grinned past all the blood," Knives and Kukri, and we've come here to kill you."

* * *

Yes, a kukri is really a type of knife, but can also be spelled as Khukuri. Just a little bit of random info.  
__


End file.
